A Cool Christmas
by Tenshi Takai
Summary: It's Christmas!!! Read the story if you want to find out the story...R&R!!! PLEASE!!!


A Cool Christmas

_[**Disclaimer:** I don't own the **Powerpuff Girls **and **Alpha bits**. I only own **Sally Ryuuko**. This story is sorta a continuation of **The New Students**. If I used some terms that you think belongs to you, please don't think I'm claiming them. If you think it's rightfully yours, by all means, tell me and I'll give you credit. Um…also, this sounds like **Goddess of the Pen**'s story so I'd like to give her credit for the idea. Well, I babbled enough. On with the story!]_

_ _

_[**Note:** I don't know the Professor's name so I made it up. Sandy is Ms. Keane. Buttercup and Butch are not a couple. They are just best friends. Blossom and Brick, and Bubbles and Boomer are couples. Buttercup knows how to speak Japanese a little. Buttercup is also good at computers. She's better than Blossom. Hehe…Hope that clears up a lot of things.]_

** **

**~A Cool Christmas~**

Written by: The Angel of Death, **Tenshi Takai**

** **

It's been three months since the Rowdyruff Boys came back to Townsville. The Powerpuff Girls, within the three-month span, have grown closer to the boys. The air outside is cold signaling the upcoming Christmas season. All over Townsville, Christmas carols can be heard and people can be seen decorating their houses with festive decorations and bright Christmas lights.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

"Blossom! Bubbles! Can you PLEASE move it? We don't have all day!" Buttercup cried. "I'm ready!" Blossom said coming out her room. Bubbles came out her room a minute after Blossom. "Took you guys long enough," muttered Buttercup. "Let's go then," Blossom said. With that, the three girls zipped out the house.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

The Rowdyruff Boys were at the mall. They just finished getting gifts for their girls and were now looking for the perfect gift for their mom. Just then, Brick saw the girls so he pulled his brothers with him inside a shop. "What's wrong dude?" Boomer asked. "I just saw the girls." Brick answered. Butch peeked out and saw the girls pass by the shop. "Coast clear guys." Said Butch. The boys exited the shop. "Man, we'd better look for mom's gift fast." Brick stated. "I'm with you." Agreed Boomer. "Ditto." Butch said nodding. The boys looked and found something. They went out the mall in a flash.

The girls were looking for a present for their dad. After finding the best, Blossom spoke, "Ok guys, split up and get your counterpart's gift. Meet back at Ryuumi's Pizza Palace at lunch," Bubbles and Buttercup nodded their heads and the three went their own ways. When lunchtime came, the three were in Ryuumi's Pizza Palace and ate lunch. "So, are we all finished?" Blossom asked. "Yup. I got Auntie Sally and Auntie Sandy something too." Bubbles said. "Umm…well…I…haven't found something for Butch…yet…" Buttercup said sadly. "It's ok Buttercup. I'm sure you'll find something for Butch." Bubbles said trying to cheer up her sister. "Bubbles is right. There's still 3 more days 'til Christmas Eve and you'll find something by then." Blossom agreed. Buttercup nodded and the three flew back home.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

"A Christmas party would be great. We'll have it there on Christmas Eve. Bye Sally." John said as he put the phone down. The girls came in and they went to their rooms to hide the gifts. While Blossom and Bubbles went down to the living room, Buttercup stayed in her room thinking of what to get for Butch.

"Hello Blossom, Bubbles. Where's Buttercup?" John asked as he saw the girls enter the living room. "She's in her room. She's sad cause she couldn't find a gift for Butch." Bubbles answered. "Ok. Well, I'll go to the store to meet up with Sally and Sandy. We'll have a Christmas party at the boys' house on Christmas Eve." John said getting his wallet. "Ok dad. Don't worry. We'll be fine." Blossom said. "I know my angels." John said leaving the house.

Buttercup was in her room lying on the bed. _Man! What the heck am I gonna get Butch?! I can't even think of a gift for my best friend. Well, nothing seems to be special enough to get for Butch. Maybe I can make something for him. But what?! _*sigh* _I am so dead. Think Buttercup! What does Butch like?_ Buttercup gets up her bed and goes to her desk. She takes out a pen and paper and writes what Butch likes. "Ok. So, he likes to beat up stuff, he likes fighting, he likes…me as a friend." Buttercup said reviewing what she wrote. "That sure clears up things!" Buttercup said sarcastically.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Butch was looking at photo albums of before. "Man! I miss Bridget. I wish she was here." Butch says out loud. "What's up Butch?" Brick asks as he sees Butch in the living room. "I miss Bridget" Butch says. "Yeah. Bridget's the coolest pet we had." Brick says. Boomer overhears this and says, "Yeah! Bridget's a really cute puppy. If Bubbles saw her, she'll be so excited to hug her." The boys were interrupted when Sally came in the room and told the boys that she was going out. The boys said goodbye and they went back to their discussion.

After 15 minutes, Butch got up and went to his room. "I wonder what Buttercup is doing right now," Butch says to himself. He lies down and thinks. _Buttercup is so pretty. I wish she was my girlfriend but I don't want to rush things. I know she likes me but I'm not sure if it's only a friend kind. I hope Buttercup likes the gift I got her. It's really expensive but I'll do anything to make Buttercup happy._ Butch sighs and dozes off.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

"Hey Brick. Can I come over? I got something to ask you. Thanks!" Buttercup said as she hung the phone. "Blossom! I'm going over to the boys' house. They might have ideas on what I could get Butch." Buttercup said asking permission from Blossom. "Sure. Just be back by 6:00. Ok?" Blossom said. "Thanks! You're the best!" Buttercup said as she flew out the house.

_Knock knock!_ Brick opened the door and let Buttercup in. "So what's up? What was it you needed to know?" he asked as he let Buttercup sit down. "Where's Butch?" Buttercup asked. "Asleep. Why?" Brick asked. "Nothing." Buttercup said. Buttercup saw the photo album and got it. "Umm…do you have any ideas on what I could get Butch?" Buttercup asked. "Why do you ask?" Brick said. "Well, I don't know what to get for him. I mean, he IS my best friend so I want the best gift for him. I just don't know what." Buttercup told Brick looking at the pictures. "I don't know. Butch pretty much keeps to himself." Brick said. Buttercup noticed a picture in which Butch was holding a puppy and Butch had a big smile on his face. "Whose dog is in this picture?" Buttercup asked. Brick looked at the picture and told Buttercup all about Bridget. Since Buttercup didn't really get much info she went back home.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Buttercup went home and went to her room. She'd been to the store and bought some threads, cloths, needles and blank CDs. She decided to sew a doll of her and Butch when they were young and she decided to also sew a doll of Bridget. She decided that since Butch looked so happy in the picture, the doll might be good. She started sewing and finished with the Bridget doll after eating dinner. A total of five hours of work. She went to sleep and told herself that she'll make the other two dolls the next day.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

When Buttercup woke up, she immediately went downstairs to eat breakfast. It was starting to snow outside and it was a good thing Christmas break already started. After eating breakfast, she went back to her room and continued making her gift for Butch. When lunchtime came, she finished the doll of herself. She went downstairs to eat lunch.

"Buttercup, what were you doing in your room?" Blossom asked. "Nothing. Just thinking about my gift for Butch." Buttercup lied. She didn't want her sisters to know she was sewing stuff. It's not her. Blossom told Buttercup that they were gonna go to the boys' house but Buttercup said she'll stay home. After lunch, she went back to her room.

Buttercup went back to work. She started doing the Butch doll when she pricked herself. She had already pricked herself 4 times. It started bleeding and Buttercup immediately put the doll down. She didn't want to stain it. After cleaning her wound, she went back to sewing. After 4 hours of working, she finished. Dinner wasn't until for 2 hours so she went to her computer.

Buttercup opened a program and started doing a simulation game. She made the main characters herself and Butch. After 2 hours, she was almost finished with the game. It still had a lot of errors. The Professor called them for dinner and she went downstairs. She ate dinner without talking and when she finished, she immediately went back to her room.

Buttercup went straight back to what she was doing. She was having a hard time fixing some of the errors but all in all, she's almost finished. All she needed to do was to fix the errors and she's done. After another 2 hours of working, she perfected the game. The game was a RPG in which Butch and Buttercup were to save the world from destruction. It was compatible for both PC and the PSX.

Buttercup was exhausted from all that work. She got her journal and started to write. 

**12 / 23 / 2005**

**Journal,**

** **

**Hey! I'm SO exhausted. I've been working on Butch's gift for 2 days. The dolls are ok, I guess and the game I made should be cool enough. I hope the graphics are all right. *sigh* I think…watashi ai Butch suki desu. I mean I do like Butch. But I think I like him more than a friend. He's so cute! The jet-black hair, the deep green eyes and the way he beats up monsters are so dreamy. Anyways, I hope he likes the gift I made him. Onegai make him like it! It's so hard to make it. The game is ok. I'm good at that. But sewing?! That was plain old hard! My fingers have a lot of prick marks because of the needle. Anyways, I'm so tired so I'm gonna go to sleep. I haven't even wrap the gift up. Bye journal!**

** **

**~Buttercup**

** **

Buttercup kept her journal in the secret compartment in her closet and went straight to bed.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Buttercup woke up and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Her sisters were already downstairs wearing winter clothes. "Hey Buttercup! We're going outside and play with the boys. You coming?" Bubbles asked. "Iie. I'm staying in my room. Maybe later." Buttercup said trying her best to hide her excitement. "You still haven't got anything for Butch?" Blossom asked. "Hai. I might go out later in the afternoon. Demo, I'm not confirming anything." Buttercup said. "Ok. You stay and think," Bubbles said. "Can you please not tell Butch the reason why I'm not out? Also, please don't tell them I'm in the house. Onegai shimasu?!" Buttercup pleaded. "Sure Buttercup," Blossom said. "Arigato! Shinpai shimasu. I'm bound to think of something in a while." Buttercup said. "Ok. Bye Buttercup! Good luck!" Bubbles said. "Ja mata! Kiotsukete ne!" Buttercup waved.

Buttercup went to the kitchen counter, got a bowl, a box of Alpha bits cereal and farm-fresh milk. She sat down and made a bowl of cereal for herself. She spelled the word 'Butch' with the letters and started daydreaming. She didn't notice Butch come in looking for her. 

Butch walked up to her and called her. She didn't respond, oblivious to the world. Butch shook her up a little and when she didn't respond, he grew worried. "Buttercup. Buttercup. Snap out of it," Butch said with a rather quiet shaky voice. Buttercup stopped daydreaming and noticed Butch staring at her with concern evident in his eyes. "Buttercup. You all right?" Butch asked. 

Buttercup blinked and remembered that it was Butch in front of her. She screamed and fell down the chair. Butch caught her before she fell to the ground. "Are you all right Buttercup?" Butch asked still carrying Buttercup. Buttercup jumped out of Butch's arms said, "Daijoubu." Butch looked at Buttercup and asked, "You sure?" Buttercup nodded her head and said, "Kitto. I was just thinking too hard." Butch looked relieved. "Umm…we're gonna go to the arcade. Wanna come?" Butch asked. "Nah. I'm staying at home for a while." Buttercup replied. "Ok then. See ya later," Butch said. "Ja mata Butch!" Buttercup said.

Buttercup sat back down on the chair once Butch went out. She scolded herself and remembered the cereal. She only hoped he didn't see it. Once she finished eating, she went back to her room and started to make a Christmas card. She used the computer and printed the card she made. After that, she wrapped up the gift and hid it. She got a cloak, put it on and went outside.

Buttercup flew around town. She realized it was already dark and flew back home. She heard a small whimper. She flew down and looked around. She was in an alley. She noticed something black covered in snow. She picked it up to reveal a black puppy (it looks like Buttercup when they were turned into dogs by Mojo Jojo). The puppy looked at Buttercup and Buttercup was moved with pity for the puppy. The puppy was shivering so she carried the puppy inside her cloak and flew back home.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

"Where is Buttercup, girls?" John asked. "Umm…maybe she bought Butch's gift." Bubbles said. "Well, she better come back now." John said. "Umm…dad, maybe we could go and leave Buttercup a message that we already went to Aunt Sally's house." Blossom suggested. "Yes. That's what we'll do," John said. When they finished leaving a note, they went to Sally's house.

When they got there, Sally was the one who opened the door. Behind her was Sandy. Sally let them in and called the boys. "Boys! The girls are here!" she called out. The boys flew down in a flash and went to their counterparts. It was then that Butch realized that Buttercup wasn't there. "Where's Buttercup?" he asked. "Umm…she's…at home…dressing up. She came home late and she insisted we go on ahead," Blossom lied. "I see," Butch said sadly. He flew back to his room leaving everyone confused. Bubbles and Blossom explained everything to Sally and Sandy. Sally told the girls to put their gifts under the tree and said that they'll start. After all, Buttercup's bound to come by. No reason to put everyone's spirits down.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Buttercup reached the house and quickly fed the puppy. _I can't take care of this puppy. Although it's so cute, I can't take care of it. Bubbles will lavish too much love for it, Blossom will only look at books on how to take care of it instead of using practical means and I might forget about it. Dad might not approve of it either._ She thought. She looked at the puppy and remembered the picture she saw at the boys' house. _I know!_

Buttercup remembered the party and quickly got dressed. She groomed the puppy and put a green ribbon around its neck. "Perfect," Buttercup exclaimed as she put the puppy in a basket and covered the puppy with her old green 'blankie'. She carried it and got the gift she made. She quickly flew to the boys' house instructing the puppy to keep quiet along the way.

When she reached the boys' house, she got down slowly as to not scare the puppy. She knocked on the door and Sally opened the door. She saw Buttercup and almost screamed. She let Buttercup in. Buttercup saw that everyone was already opening their gifts. She asked Sally were Butch was and Sally was gonna call for Butch to come down when Buttercup said that she'll just go to where Butch is. Sally told Buttercup that Butch was in his room. Buttercup went to Butch's room.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Butch was in his room lying down the bed. He was sad that Buttercup wasn't there. He really liked Buttercup. But he didn't have the guts to admit it yet. He liked Buttercup but she didn't know how much he liked her. Butch was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Buttercup come in his room.

"Merry Christmas Butch!" Buttercup said almost in a whisper. Butch didn't notice so she went to Butch and said again, "Merry Christmas Butch!" this time, a little louder. It was then that he realized Buttercup was standing in next to his bed. Buttercup noticed his sad expression and asked, "Butch? Daijoubu ka?" Butch nodded his head and smiled. Buttercup handed the basket and the gift to Butch. 

Butch opened the gift and saw the dolls. He looked at Buttercup and asked, "Did you make this?" Buttercup nodded her head. Butch got up and took Buttercup's hands and looked at it. He saw the prick marks Buttercup received from sewing. You got yourself hurt just for me?" Butch said with a small smile. "Sou da…" Buttercup replied blushing a little. Butch looked back in the box and saw a CD. "Nandeyo kore?" Butch asked. "I didn't know you speak Japanese now," Buttercup said giggling. "Well, I got it from you," Butch said smiling. Butch looked intently at the CD and realized it was a game. "Where'd you buy this?" Butch asked. "Made it myself," Buttercup announced proudly. "Sou desu ka…" Butch said. He looked back in the parcel and got the card Buttercup made. It wasn't that elegant yet not too simple. "Wow! These are great! Thanks Buttercup!" Butch said as he hugged Buttercup.

Buttercup shook her head and said. "There's still one more you haven't opened," Buttercup said. "Nani? Doko?" Butch asked. "The basket," Buttercup said. Butch got the basket and took of the small green cloth. He saw a puppy sleeping. The puppy, which seemingly noticed something while it was asleep, woke up. It looked at Butch while Butch looked at it too. Butch looked at Buttercup with a look that seemed to ask, "Where'd you get it?" Buttercup noticed the look in Butch eyes and said, "Found it on the street. I can't take care of it so I thought maybe you would." Butch put the basket down carefully and hugged Buttercup again. Buttercup was now beet red but hugged Butch back. "Oh wait!" Butch said as he moved back. "My gift for you is downstairs. Wait here while I get it," Butch continued as he flew out.

Buttercup sat down on Butch's bed and got the puppy. The puppy was looking at Buttercup with eyes that revealed a certain aura of gratitude. She smiled at the puppy as Butch came in with her present in hand. Butch gave the package to Buttercup. She opened it to see a box with a friendship bracelet with the name 'Buttercup' embroided on it. "I made it myself. Of course, with a little help from mom. I have one like that too," Butch said as he revealed a bracelet similar to Buttercup's except it had the name 'Butch' on it. 

Buttercup smiled and saw a CD inside too. It was an expensive program that Buttercup has been trying to buy for a long time. "I took all the money I saved and bought you that. I know you've been wanting to buy that for a long time. Buttercup hugged Butch and whispered a 'Thank You' in his ear. Butch was blushing and noticed his heart racing. Buttercup stopped hugging Butch and told Butch that they should go down. Butch nodded and Buttercup got her gifts. Butch picked up the puppy and the two went down.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

After the party, everyone went back home. Butch was in his room writing in his journal.

**12 / 24 / 2005**

**Journal,**

** **

**Hey! Today was a simply great. In the morning, I went to Buttercup's house to tell her we were going to the arcade. When I saw Buttercup, she was spacing out. I called her but she didn't respond. I shook her a little but she still didn't respond. I asked her if she was all right but she didn't respond. I think she noticed me anyways. Oh! And I noticed she was eating cereal. The cereal was made of letters and my name was spelled. Could she like me like I like her? Anyways, back to the story. She blinked then screamed. She fell of her chair and I caught her. I asked her if she was all right and then she jumped off my arms and said she was all right. I didn't really believe her but I did. I asked her if she wanted to come but she said that she wants to stay home. I said goodbye and she did too. I flew out. The whole day, I kept thinking about her. She's so cute and spunky fiery and nice. Even though she doesn't want to show it, I know she's soft. She's just like me. Well, duh! She's your counterpart!**

** **

**Anyways, in the evening, we had a Christmas party. The girls came with the professor but Buttercup was not with them. Bubbles said that she was gonna come but I thought that maybe she didn't want to be with me. She DID scream in the morning. I went to my room and then thought hard. I was daydreaming in a sense. I didn't notice her come in. She stood next to my bed and greeted me. I looked at her and I guess she noticed my sad expression because she asked me what was wrong. I said nothing was wrong. She gave me her gift. It was a doll of herself, me and…Bridget? Oh man! I forgot to ask her how she knew about Bridget. Whatever! Anyways, she also game me a game she made. She's so good at computers. I gotta try the game tomorrow. Ok. She gave me a card that she made too. I hugged her and thanked her. She said that there was still one more gift. I was confused and she pointed to the basket. In it was a cute little puppy. What will I name it? I know! Buttercup! It's fur looks like Buttercup's jet-black hair and it's eyes look like little Buttercup's eyes. Perfect name! I hugged Buttercup again and then remembered I haven't given her my gift. I went down and gave it to her. She liked my gift!!! She hugged me and whispered 'thanks' in my ear. I blushed furiously and felt my heart go crazy. She backed up and we went downstairs. Then they went home. With the rate things are going, I think I may have a chance of telling her I love her I like her. I'm babbling enough! Ja!**

** **

**~Butch**

After writing in his journal, Butch got the Buttercup, Butch and Bridget doll and put it next to his pillow. He fixed the sleeping 'Buttercup' and used the green cloth as her blanket. After all this, he went to sleep but not without whispering, "Goodnight my sweet Buttercup".

**~The End~**

** **

**_Japanese Translations:_**__

_Watashi ai Butch suki desu – I like Butch a lot_

_Onegai – please_

_Iie – no_

_Hai – yes_

_Demo – but_

_Onegai shimasu – I beg you_

_Shinpai shimasu – don't worry_

_Arigato – thank you_

_Ja mata – see ya later!_

_Kiotsukete ne – take care_

_Daijoubu – I'm all right_

_Kitto – sure_

_Daijoubu ka? – are you all right?_

_Sou da – that's right_

_Nandeyo kore? – what's this?_

_Sou desu ka – I see_

_Nani – what_

_Doko – where_

_Ja – bye_


End file.
